You Will Be Mine
by PrideandPassion
Summary: Mr. Darcy has been rejected, but he decides he cannot live without her. So, he returns to Hertfordshire and forces Elizabeth to accept him. WARNING: Mature audiences only.
1. The Scandal

_**Warning: The characters will be OOC. That is my right, as this is my take on what should have happened. You all know you want it!  
**_

Chapter 1.

Elizabeth returned to Hertfordshire with Jane and wondered if life could get any worse. She regretted her harsh words to Mr. Darcy, especially regarding Mr. Wickham, who was now trying to ingratiate himself with her every chance he got. Now that she knew his true character, she could see his degenerate ways, and she sensed how his eyes roved over her and even her sisters. Spending time with Jane did not help her spirits, for she knew Mr. Darcy was the primary cause of Jane's unhappiness.

The days dragged on. Elizabeth refrained from going to Meryton, and she enjoyed spending time in the gardens around her home. Elizabeth never forgot the letter that she carried with her all the time. She regretted her speeches that were designed to hurt him, although she could not regret refusing him. He had suffered so much pain in his life. Her melancholy was over, however, and she smiled at the sun. Her mother was inside with her sisters, listening to the latest gossip from Mrs. Phillips. It was really insufferable to her now. She had too many thoughts inside to worry about who was courting the innkeeper's daughter, or whatever it was they were talking about.

As she stood their bathing in the sun's warm rays, she was startled by the sound of a horse coming directly to her. To her astonishment, it was Mr. Darcy. His horse stopped only a few feet away, and he walked directly up to her, until he was closer than she thought strictly comfortable. Unbidden, her first thought of him reentered her mind. She remembered how handsome he is, just as she had seen him at the Meryton Assembly nearly one year previous.

Mr. Darcy nearly forgot to greet Elizabeth in his haste to see her. He had thought out what he would say so much that he could no longer remember it. "Miss Elizabeth, have you read my letter?" He suddenly blurted out.

Elizabeth was confused, both by his forwardness and by his close proximity. "Yes, I have."

"Have you given any credit to my statements?"

"Yes, I am sorry for what I said then. I was wrong." A cloud of melancholy swept over her, and he instinctively moved closer.

"Then you must marry me, for I cannot live without you." He stepped even closer until his jacket was brushing against her dress. Without warning, he leaned down and kissed her as his arms drew around her and pressed her against him.

So shocked, Elizabeth forgot to respond, although she could still hear her mother's shriek from a window of the house. _They had been seen!_ She was ruined.

The kiss was short, and he pulled away only slightly to observe her reaction. "I am sorry, my dear. I could not allow you to escape me this time. I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

As reality sunk in around her, she could only think of her anger towards him. In a sudden burst of anger. She lifted her hand and slapped him across his cheek. Her hand was aching with the pain, but she could not think of it. As her mother's wails continued, she fled from him and the house. She ran until she could no longer keep herself up. She fell against a tree, panting. Unbidden, her tears began to flow. _What had he done to her?_

* * *

Mr. Darcy watched her flight with pride. He had stirred something inside her, and he knew that she would be well. His cheek throbbed, reminding him that she was full of energy. He would enjoy putting that energy to better uses. He thought of following her, but he knew she would not welcome him now. Instead, he made his way to the house, passing his horse off to a servant to send to the stables. Mrs. Bennet was still in the parlor lamenting her daughter's shame. Mr. Darcy could hear her every word. When a servant met him, he asked to be taken to Mr. Bennet.

Once he was closed inside the library, he surveyed the older man before him. He sat behind his desk, with a book in his hands. He appeared more intent on the book than the disruption before him. "Good afternoon, Mr. Darcy. I did not know you were visiting us. I suppose you come to take refuge from whatever my wife is wailing about now."

"No, sir." He paused, wondering how someone could speak so of his wife. Elizabeth would never be treated with anything less than respect in his house. "I have come to ask for Miss Elizabeth Bennet's hand in marriage. I wish to marry her immediately."

Mr. Bennet finally put the book down. "Why must you marry immediately?" Suddenly, he wondered why his wife was wailing.

Mr. Darcy was not given a chance to explain, which he would have preferred. Mrs. Bennet burst into the room, not even noticing Mr. Darcy standing in the center. She brushed directly to Mr. Bennet's side. "Oh, Mr. Bennet. It is a disgrace. Your child has ruined us all. No one will marry her. She is ruined. You must find Mr. Darcy and make him marry her before anyone finds out." She screeched as she spoke, and tears fell down her face. She fanned herself to keep her wits about her.

Mr. Bennet stared at his wife for a moment, suddenly realizing what Mr. Darcy was about to say. Instead of answering him, he spoke with his wife. "Mr. Darcy is not lost, madam. In fact, he is standing in this room." He chuckled slightly as she gasped and stared at the gentleman.

Mrs. Bennet stood there dumbfounded. Mr. Darcy could not decide on anything to say that would improve matters, so he remained silent. Finally, Mrs. Bennet spoke. "Will you marry Lizzy? You must, after you kissed her in the open." She did not sound convinced.

"Yes, I already asked her to marry me."

Mrs. Bennet sighed in relief, suddenly thinking all was well with the world. "Oh, you are a good man! I will leave you two to it to settle the details." She began to walk out of the room, mumbling to herself. "Just think of it, a daughter married to Mr. Darcy. She will be mistress of Pemberley, and so grand. Ten thousand a year, and very likely more. What will Lady Lucas say?"

Mr. Darcy stiffened at this description of his suit. While it suited his purpose in this instance, he still disliked hearing his price bandied about. The door shut behind her, and Mr. Darcy was able to turn his attention to Mr. Bennet, who had turned white.

Mr. Bennet was unwilling to speak for some time, hoping to master his thoughts. It would not do to insult Mr. Darcy now. If he turned away, the entire family would be ruined. Eventually, he felt master of himself enough to speak. "When do you wish to marry her?"

"I was hoping that everything could be ready in a fortnight. I need to return to my estate to deal with a matter between some of my tenants."

"That is not enough time for the reading of the banns."

"I have procured a special license, and my solicitor drew up the settlement papers for your review while I was in town." He set them down on the desk, but Mr. Bennet did not take them.

"She did not tell me that she had accepted you. When did you propose to her?" Mr. Bennet eyed his adversary suspiciously.

"I proposed while we were in Kent. I was visiting my aunt while she stayed with Mrs. Collins." That was the truth, at least.

"Very well. I will look these over today and you can return tomorrow to set the date."

Mr. Darcy bowed and left the room. Mrs. Bennet had already left for her neighbors with Mrs. Phillips and her remaining daughters, so the house was remarkably quiet. Leaving the house, he found his horse in the stable and climbed up. He rode in the direction Elizabeth had fled, hoping to see her again. He wanted to tell her that everything would be well, and he also wanted to kiss her until she submitted to him. Unfortunately for him, she had heard his approach, and she hid below a bush until he was past.

_**AN: I will post more soon, I hope. Elizabeth will not be happy, but she will be compensated for her troubles.**_


	2. The Engagement

**Chapter 2: The Engagement**

Elizabeth watched Mr. Darcy leave with mixed emotions. When she woke up this morning, she would have said she was indifferent to him. Now, that was very far from the truth. She had expected him to forget her. He had certainly given her many reasons for her to think herself very much below him, but he had not stopped loving her, so it seemed. She was angry, that was certain. How could he force himself upon her? How could he force the woman he claimed to love to marry whom she did not love? It made no sense. She believed him to be a gentleman, although she had accused him wrongly of _not_ being one at his first proposal of marriage.

As he strode by, however, her first thought was how handsome he appeared. This was not the first time she declared him handsome. It was, however, the first time she allowed herself to continue thinking him handsome. Then an anger boiled inside her as she remembered how he had taken it upon himself to kiss her, and within view of her mother, of all people. Only Lydia would have been less discrete. She closed her eyes in shame. He was leaving. Would she ever see him again?

Then she remembered, he had asked her to marry him before he had kissed her. He said he needed her by his side. Her body tingled as she remembered how it felt to be pressed against him. She had not answered his question, though, so he must return. Unless he thought her slap across his cheek was her renewed refusal. He deserved it! But would he overlook it and come back. Her situation was every way horrible. Her hand still ached from the slap, and she massaged it gently.

A noise brought her back to the present. She could hear her mother's voice prattling on in the distance, although she could not make out the words. She could see numerous bonnets over the bushes walking towards Meryton. That meant that her mother, Mrs. Phillips, and her sisters were all out of the house. She could return to Longbourn and speak with her father. He would know what to do.

She entered through a side door and did not stop until she stood before her father's study. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door before opening it and walking to her favorite chair. She had barely taken her seat when her father began.

"You have been very sly with me, Lizzy. It seems that more happened in Kent than you made out in your letters and conversations."

Elizabeth halted. This meant Mr. Darcy had already spoken to him. Was her fate already sealed? "Oh." was all she could say.

"You should have told me you were engaged when you returned, or Mr. Darcy should have come to ask my permission to marry."

"We could not have done, for we were not engaged." A new anger began to boil in her belly. What had Mr. Darcy told her father? He had said deceit of every sort was his abhorrence, but he had lied to her father.

"What do you mean?" Her father suddenly lost his amused tone. "Mr. Darcy said he proposed to you in Kent."

"He did. I refused him."

"What?!"

Elizabeth looked down at her feet. He sounded startled, disappointed, and annoyed. She could not respond.

"Then what is your mother saying about you accepting his advances this morning?"

Elizabeth blushed. "He came directly to me in the garden. We spoke some, then he proposed again, and then he kissed me. I slapped him when he released me, and then I ran away."

Mr. Bennet blanched for the second time that day. He had assumed she wished to marry him, although she had only ever hinted at disliking him before this. What had he done. He had already accepted Mr. Darcy's suit, and Mrs. Bennet was at that moment spreading the word throughout Meryton. "You do not wish to marry him, then?"

Elizabeth looked up hopefully before realizing that he could not offer that freedom without a price. "Do I really have any choice?"

Mr. Bennet deflated and had to support his arms against the desk. "Not unless you wish to ruin not only your reputation, but that of your sisters as well. Here is his settlement papers. I must say, it is far more generous than I had expected, although you deserve the settlement of a queen. You must marry him, Lizzy. I hope you can reconcile yourself to it and find a way to be happy, my child."

Elizabeth looked at the papers without really seeing anything on them. It did not matter. She would not marry for love. She would marry to save her reputation. "I think I will go lie down now, Papa. I need to think."

Mr. Bennet closed his eyes to give himself strength to add, "There is more, Lizzy. He wishes to return to Pemberley in a fortnight, and take you with him as his bride. He has a special license already procured."

Elizabeth stared at her father in shock. "A fortnight?"

"Yes, my dear. I see no other way. If he leaves without your marriage settled, it could ruin you and your sisters."

Elizabeth nodded slightly before running out of the room. It was settled. In a fortnight she would be married to a man who had forced her hand, whom she had already rejected. Sleep was hard to come by, however. Once her mother returned, she barged into Elizabeth's room and began wailing about how fortunate they all were, especially, Lizzy, her new favorite. Very slowly, the day ended.

* * *

The next day, Mr. Darcy called in the afternoon. He was shown into the parlor, where Elizabeth was embroidering a sash for one of her dresses. Elizabeth had to catch herself quickly to prevent stabbing herself with a needle. She set her work aside and rose to greet him. She did not look into his face, but instead watched as he claimed one of her hands in greeting. Instead of raising it to his lips, as she expected, he took her hand in both of his, and he turned it over to inspect the palm.

"I see no lasting damage from your injury yesterday. That is good." He then turned it around again and kissed it, once on the back, as was proper, and twice on the palm, as was decidedly improper.

Worried he might continue making advances, she pulled her hand away and resumed her seat. She looked around desperate for her sisters and found that her mother had left her alone in the room. She looked at her betrothed, and found that he was not as certain of himself as she was used to seeing. It brought her to speak. "I am sorry for hurting you yesterday. I do not know what came over me."

"No, you were right in your actions." Elizabeth had turned away, so he gently touched her chin and turned it towards him. "I was not myself yesterday, although I do not regret my actions. I hope you will be happy in our marriage."

Elizabeth could not speak, so she nodded slightly.

"I do not wish for you to fear me. I will be a gentleman for the rest of our engagement, you can be certain of that. I hope that you will learn to love me."

Again, Elizabeth could only nod. A million thoughts were whirring around in her mind, and she could barely hear his words.

"I spoke with your father this morning. He has approved of the settlement papers. He was not very happy with me today. I was not entirely truthful with him yesterday. I hope he was kinder to you."

"He was." Elizabeth tried to think of more to say, but nothing came to mind.

Thankfully, he did not stay longer, and he excused himself with a promise to return the next day. The days passed, and Mr. Darcy proved to be the utmost gentleman. Even when they were alone, he did not do more than kiss her hand and hint of the future. Elizabeth warmed up to him, and they shared stories of the past with each other. Elizabeth grew comfortable with his presence and even began to tease him on occasion. He was thrilled. For him, the time crawled by, such was his anticipation of his marriage. The torture necessary to keep his hands to his sides threatened to engulf him.

The fourteen days passed, however, and Mr. Darcy woke up from a very vivid dream of Elizabeth the morning of their wedding day. He smiled as he dressed, so much that his valet wondered if he had lost his senses. Walking out of the room, Mr. Darcy felt like the luckiest man alive. He was glad to find Mr. Bingley ready to depart downstairs.

Mr. Bingley had allowed Mr. Darcy to open Netherfield without him, but it tore at Mr. Darcy's thoughts to be there alone. With Elizabeth's hand secure, and her assurances that Jane still loved Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy had written of his guilt and error to Mr. Bingley. Mr. Bingley then raced to Netherfield the day before the wedding, and they had called at Longbourn together. While nothing was decided of Mr. Bingley's future, he looked thrilled to be alive today.

**AN: I have part of the next chapter already written, so hopefully it does not take as long as this one was to write. Actually, work kept me busy, and that is why I had not had time to write. Awful real life, always keeps us away from what we wish to do. Anyway, I hope you like it.**


	3. The Ride to London

**AN: This is the beginning of the MA rating. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 3: The Ride to London**

Elizabeth walked around the room and attempted not to think of Mr. Darcy. _Her husband._ The words sounded bitter even in her mind. She hoped the breakfast would last forever, for she dreaded leaving the protection of her family. While he had been everything a proper man should be during the engagement, he had hinted of his lurking passions many times. She was so lost in her attempt to delay their outing that he was able to sneak up behind her and whisper in her ear, "Be quick to say goodbye to your family. I have been good for the entirety of our engagement, my _wife_, but I am growing hungry for you. If we do not hurry, I will take you here in the middle of the room. Do not forget that you swore before God to obey me." On impulse, he lightly kissed her ear before watching her scamper away. She did not even turn to look at him.

She did do as she was bid, however, and within a quarter of an hour, they were climbing into the carriage. As propriety dictated, Mr. Darcy claimed the seat opposite his lovely bride. The carriage moved on, and Elizabeth watched the scenery pass outside the window with longing, wishing she could have remained and not knowing when she would return. When Longbourn was no longer in view, Mr. Darcy began his plan to seduce his wife. He lowered the window shade first on his side, and then he turned to his wife and joined her on her seat. "I hunger for you, Elizabeth." He lowered the last shade before taking her into a passionate embrace. She did not respond to his attentions. As her mother had bid, she attempted not to react. She held no desire for her husband's touch, as the reminded herself often, but he was now allowed to do as he wished. She had no protection.

He did not like her lack of response and decided to change tactics. "Will you sit on my lap, my dear?" He smoothed his pants out as he attempted to hold back his erection. He must not scare her yet.

Elizabeth scoffed. "I would rather not." At least it was only a request and not a command.

"Elizabeth, if that is the case, then I wish to taste you."

Elizabeth stared at him as he reached for the hem of her gown. "Are you mad? We cannot consummate our marriage here."

"You are right, Elizabeth. I have no wish to make you mine here. I only wish to taste you and bring you pleasure. You must be ready for me when we arrive in London." He moved again for the hem of her dress, but in surprise, she pushed him away. "I thought you would obey me, as you vowed. Very well. I know how to act." He shifted away to the opposite seat, but instead of sitting, he reached into a side compartment and pulled out two long ribbons. "You are mine. Do not move." He took each of her hands and tied the wrists gently. he then tied the other ends of the ribbons to the handles on the ceiling of the carriage. They had been put there in case Georgiana, or now Elizabeth, tore a ribbon while traveling, but he was now glad for their new purpose. She could no longer refuse him. "I think I like you like this. Helpless. Now you will behave."

"What about the servants? They will hear."

"Not if you are silent, my Lizzy." He cupped her cheeks and resumed kissing her sweet lips. Slowly, he encouraged her to open her mouth, and he drank his fill of them. When he finished, Elizabeth was panting heavily. "Very good, my dear. You deserve a reward for that." He slowly kissed down from her lips to the edge of her neckline. Her stays were too tight, however, for him to do more than cup and fondle her breasts in his hands. "I will have to save that taste for later, my sweet Lizzy." He whispered her name as he slowly drew up her skirt. Her legs tensed. "I am glad you are not used to being touched. It will make this so much more fun. Relax and enjoy this, my dear."

He drew up her skirts and rolled them so they would be out of his way. All of her legs were open to his gaze up to about an inch below her hips where the ruffles of the skirt covered her from his view. He knelt down on the floor and began to slowly kiss her legs, starting with the knee and moving up. Elizabeth's mind began to fog over. "What are you doing?"

He smiled as she relaxed her legs enough for him to slip a hand between them. "I said that I hunger for you. I have had my fill of the sweet lips on your face, now I hunger to kiss your other lips." Before she could respond, he moved his torso between her legs. She immediately tensed again, but she could no longer deny him entry. "You are beautiful my dear, my luscious Lizzy. Relax and enjoy this, my wife." He moved his hands around her waist, effectively pulling up her gown the rest of the way, and he stared intently at her womanhood. He lowered his head and began licking and kissing around her stomach, slowly inching closer and closer to her center. Finally, he found her pearl. She was salty and sticky from the desire he had stirred inside her. Slowly, he lapped around her pearl. Elizabeth sighed in unwilling ecstasy. Her arms were sore from being held at such an angle, but it only made her desire stronger. She closed her eyes to surrender herself to his attentions. She was well rewarded for it. He continued very slowly enjoying her center for a few minutes, too slow to bring her to completion, but too fast to allow her desire to wane.

When he thought he could not delay any longer, he began sucking on her sweet pearl. At the same time, he thrust a finger into her depths. His increase in attention made her gasp. He rocked her back and forward, and it was only seconds before she climaxed. How she refrained from screaming in ecstasy, she will never understand. He slowly suckled her as she returned to Earth. His movements caused her blood to boil further, but her breathing returned to normal. Eventually, he let her skirt fall down and moved to the seat opposite her. The look on her face was golden. She was relaxed beyond anytime he had seen her before. She was his, and she had accepted him.

He waited for her to speak first. He adored watching her. Eventually, she looked at him. This time, she held no hatred in her eyes. "Are you going to untie me now that you have had your fun?" She asked.

"I am not finished having my fun, but if you promise to obey me, I will untie you."

Elizabeth stared at him in amazement. It was beyond comprehension. She had no desire to give in to him completely, but her arms were tired. She looked away as she muttered a small, "yes." She would not admit to having enjoyed his ministrations.

He laughed and moved closer to her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her again. "You will not regret it, my dear." After a few kisses to her neck and shoulders, she reminded him of his promise to untie her. He agreed and loosened the ropes. She grasped at her wrists, which were sore but unharmed. She tried to scoot away from him, but he took her into an embrace too quickly and lifted her onto his lap.

"This is where you belong, my sweet." He could not keep his erection from rubbing against her, but he did nothing to inflame it further.

Elizabeth huffed, but it soon turned into a yawn. She did not realize how tired she was, although his attentions had drained what little energy she had possessed before. She tried to move to her own seat, but he stopped her.

"Rest on me, my dear. Sleep soundly. I doubt you have had much rest, and you will need to be well rested for tonight." He pulled her closer until her head was resting upon his shoulder. She sat very still and eventually relaxed into a light slumber. He routinely stroked her back and arms to comfort her. Once she slept, he indulged himself a few times by sneaking his hand under her skirt and between her thighs. She woke an hour later to another orgasm brought on by his fingers. She moaned her ecstasy into his lips which were securely fastened to hers.

When she relaxed, he released her. "You should right your clothing, we will arrive at the inn soon. Thankfully, we only have to change horses once. I do not wish to stop for very long."

Elizabeth slid off his lap and to the opposite chair. She busied herself by ensuring no stains were on her clothing and her hair was in place. Thankfully, their actions had remained discreet, and no evidence was visible to the innkeepers and servants. Elizabeth rushed into the inn to request a private room to refresh herself. When she came out from the bathing chambers, she found Mr. Darcy watching her from a chair in the corner.

He smiled at her before saying, "You seemed uncomfortable in the carriage. Would you prefer to remove your stays before we continue on?"

"No. I am comfortable enough when left to myself."

"But you will not be left to yourself."

"Then I will call a servant to assist me." Elizabeth stepped back into the bathing chamber.

Mr. Darcy followed her. "That will not be necessary. I will be your servant." He stepped directly behind her and began removing the buttons of her dress. He only removed enough to be able to reach her corset and stays. He relished the touch of her soft back as he worked and her quivers as she responded to his touch. He restrained himself more than he had thought possible, for he had wanted to take her then and there with all of his being. As soon as the corset was removed, he re-buttoned the dress without attempting to feel around to her breasts first.

She thanked him when he finished, and he tucked her corset under his jacket. "I believe I will refresh myself before I go down. The carriage will be ready by now. Meet me there."

She nodded and left the room. Waiting in the carriage, she pondered all that her mother had told her. She was supposed to lie still, but Mr. Darcy had not been happy until she gave in to her feelings. Perhaps her mother had been wrong. A blush crept over her as she noticed Mr. Darcy walking toward the carriage. What more would he do without her stays to protect her body? While she could not love him, she found that she looked forward to his attentions, and even obliged him when he asked her to sit on his lap as soon as the carriage was past the village. In the following two hours, she learned how much he enjoyed her pleasure.

It was too much for her to stand, and the carriage stopped in front of his town house while Elizabeth was too dizzy to see straight. She focused her attention on the line of servants she needed to be introduced to, and she made it through much easier than she had imagined possible. Once they were inside, Mr. Darcy led her to her room, promising to join her for dinner in their sitting room within half an hour.

**What do you think? Should I continue to describe the dinner and night ahead for our dear couple?**


End file.
